GAME!
by PRETTYPRINCESSchan
Summary: AoixOC. Nobu-chan is the resident female heart-throb that every boy likes and every girl envies, so what happens when Seisen Junior High's new student/cross-dresser obtains her attention. . .?
1. Chapter 1

**{( ゲーム(_Game_)! - Chapter One: Gender-Bender Blues. )}**

* * *

Seisen Chuugakkou - _there_ it was.

Just as he had expected, it wasn't the classiest of places.

It wasn't just that it looked ultimately shitty and rundown in comparison to private schools like Miyabigaoka for instance, no, it was much more alarming that Seisen even made that filthy Seika High look positively dazzling in comparison.

Or, at least it sounded like it did.

It wasn't like Hyoudou Aoi had ever been to visit either alternative institutions of grandeur, but he'd gathered enough information about it from hearing that stupid men's apparel wearing maid ramble on about how it was her "_sincerest desire to make Seika a relaxing place for females_", and he had certainly comprehended that judging by the number of peers Ayuzawa Misaki had praising her for such efforts towards such a wistful idea that Seika had definitely evolved far beyond its chauvinistic beginnings and had, by the sounds of it, therefore surpassed the pathetic Junior High that Aoi was unfortunate enough to be attending.

Of course, in reality Seisen appeared to be a perfectly normal school. . .but Aoi had been able to see through this facade the moment he spotted a huddle of poorly dressed males in varied versions of the male uniform that were undoubtedly against the prim and proper dress code that the school tried so pathetically to enforce.

"Tch, **gangsters**. . ." Aoi muttered, his dainty nose upturned in effeminate distaste.

From the very bottom of his heart, Aoi inwardly prayed that the rest of Seisen's students did not follow these ruffians' example.

Because from past experience, the young Hyoudou had learned that all delinquents to an extent were idiots - tactless meat heads that upon meeting the blunette's cute alter ego, a particularly Lolita like Net-Idol, would fall irrevocably in love without question.

_'It'd be so easy. . _.' He noted silently, his soft hands reaching up out of habit to smooth down the collar of his white button-up undershirt.

A mushroom sigh of useless carbon-dioxide left his lips after awhile and he allowed his hands to return to his sides, clutching at the rough fabric of his male uniform slacks.

'_But where would be the fun in that. . .? ~' _A darling little giggle escaped his pursed lips, a result of his mental mocking of the hooligans that were now people Aoi was forced to recognize as Sempais, Kohais, or perhaps even peers.

As much as the very thought of winning the total admiration of the school's male population appealed to him, Aoi knew that it was a lost cause.

After all, because he had been unlucky enough to be born a boy, he was required to wear the bland, navy blue uniform that's only redeeming quality seemed to be that it coordinated so well with his head of hair, consistent of the very same color locks.

Suddenly, his masculine ensemble felt heavy, as if secretly desiring to weigh him down; As a ramification of such, Aoi found himself pining once again for the uplifting accessory of a fine, ruffled skirt.

His hands itched to comb through his choppy blue locks, but he resisted the urge, knowing fully well that if he allowed such an act to occur he would be reduced to tears in mourning for the repeated loss of his vibrant blonde wig.

But of course, it was his attachment to such a luxurious cosplay item that Aoi now found himself in this mess in the first place, living with his Satsuki-Oba-chan and attending an educational facility of poor quality, all because his father could no longer stand the thought of his son refusing the customs of a proper man.

'_Chichi's just. . .**jealous** that he could never look as good in his sister's clothes as I do. . ._' Aoi deduced in attempts to reassure himself, his eyes narrowing at the very thought.

"But. . .no matter what, this is who I am! And nobody's going to take that away from me, not even my family. . ." He proclaimed defiantly, his frail little hands clenching into stubborn fists.

It didn't really dawn on him that he had uttered such a proud statement aloud until he was bombarded by the chortles of Seisen students.

One clipped conversation in particular caught his attention,"Is that a new kid. . .?"

A plain looking female with soft brown hair and matching chocolate hues inquired to an equally common attributed female with her hair styled in pig-tails.

"Ah, looks like it! He sure is weird, though. . ." Confirmed the pig-tailed youth with an amused giggle.

"Seriously, what was he shouting about, anyway. . .?" Continued the first, a curious expression upon her face.

In response, her friend blinked blandly, "I don't know, and I totally don't want to stick around to find out. . .!" After this obnoxiously loud exchange, Aoi felt his shoulders slump as he watched the two girls scurry off to class.

He was highly prepared to assume his flamboyant female personality and call the girls out for the rude comments they made just because they weren't as cute as "Aoi-_cha__n_ ~" before his ears caught wind of the chimes of the morning warning bell.

"You. . ." He began, realizing that everyone else but the delinquents and himself had taken care to get to class on time.

Partially because he didn't himself want to be late on his first day, and also because he didn't feel necessarily comfortable with the hostile stares he suddenly felt on his back, Aoi eventually decided to follow his fellow Junior High students example.

After murmuring an irritable "What_ever_. . ." he made a beeline for his first class, however if he had bothered to stick around a little longer he definitely would have met the gaze of one insipid expressioned blonde miscreant whose immediate interest the poor cross-dresser had subsequently peaked.

* * *

**Because Aoi-chan is my favorite_. _:)**

**And I don't think I'll EVER hop aboard the **_**Usui Express**_**. ;O  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**{( ゲーム(_Game_)! - Chapter Two: The Indifferent Idol of Seisen. )}**

**

* * *

**

The overwhelming sea of adolescent faces leering back at him, all with expressions ranging from mild curiosity to utter distaste, somehow seemed to be nothing short of what Aoi had suspected.

Even though he had never experienced the thrills of being a new kid beforehand, he liked to think that the countless number of transfer students arriving here and there at his old school and the way in which he himself had regarded such foreign additions with disdain and ultimate displeasure could certainly stand as a decent amount of knowledge on the subject.

"Ah. . .Hyoudou-kun, could you please introduce yourself to the class?"

Aoi resisted the urge to completely snub the frazzled old woman that was currently addressing him. After all, with her bargain-bin ensemble and unruly, split-ended locks this woman - this alleged _sensei_, was hardly in any sort of position to be ordering around a person of Aoi-chan's effeminate Fashionista status. . .

Even if the blunette fourteen year old tended to forget that the quality of your clothes has absolutely nothing to do with the merit of academics you possess.

"Well, Hyoudou-kun? We're waiting, don't be so shy~!" The crusted old geezer who was fortunate enough to be the new teacher of a certain infamous Net-Idol spouted.

Despite the fact that she clapped a wrinkled, clammy hand upon the shoulder of our stylish male lead, Aoi found himself able to overlook the fact that her ancient epidermis was tarnishing his crisp uniform and instead focused on the fact that, in his opinion, the overly girly tone of voice his teacher used almost seemed to be an endearing enough trait to make up for any physical flaws and blemishes she may have retained. It was important to note that Aoi secretly admired anyone who attempted to be as cute and feminine as he did.

"Saa. . .hai." Aoi murmured finally, navy orbs blinking in one solid flutter of determination. His gaze then drifted from his teacher to his supposed new group of peers that all seemed to be losing interest in his distinct lack of an introduction quite fast.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Minna~ !" Que an adorable little bow.

Needless to say, Hyoudou Aoi didn't like to let his spotlight extinguish, especially not this quickly.

Cough. "**_GAY_**!" Cough. Hyoudou Aoi also didn't like to consider the repercussions of acting effeminate when not successfully passing for a "_bishoujo_."

Almost immediately the dazzling smile that had overtaken Aoi's face in greeting diminished into a bland purse of his soft pink lips.

Oh how he longed to correct the greasy delinquent in the back that had undoubtedly made the comment in the first place(this was made quite clear by the laughter of the other ruffians who subsequently patted the wise-guy on the back proudly).

Because after all, he didn't like boys. . .he just **loved** to make them fall for him.

"_Ore wa Hyoudou Aoi_." Aoi began stiffly, inwardly he had forced himself to use "_ore_" instead of "_boku_" or perhaps even something Aoi-_chan_ would have used like "_Atashi_" in hopes that this would squelch any doubts about his sexuality for those who were quick to judge.

If he had hoped to get away with simply saying that, he was unfortunately out of luck.

"Hyoudou-kun, you can give us more information than that, right?" The salty old teacher probed further, an intimidating grin glued to her face.

Aoi sighed, definitely not in the mood to deal with this.

"Alright, obviously, I just moved here."

This information was more harmful for him to have said than helpful, however.

"No one likes to be sassed, Hyoudou-kun. That being said, please continue~"

It wasn't really a shock to hear the mocking little quips of, "Yes, please continue, Hyoudou-_chan_~!" from another imbecilic thug in the back of the room.

"Ano. . .I'm going to be blunt here and say, I don't like stupid, dirty gangster-"

The sliding open of the classroom door luckily distracted everyone from this rather rude statement.

"**Hey.**" The utterance of one cool English word left Aoi's emotions in a mixture-like state of two parts annoyance and one part surprise.

"OI, NOBU!" "KIREI-ANIKI~!" "NOBUKO-SAMA!"

Aoi found it absolutely amazing how quickly the room went into an uproar.

Before he actually bothered to get a glimpse at the apparently popular figure in the doorway, he already firmly believed that the intruder was some sort of Yankee or Yakuza boy.

This was of course due to how cheerful all the miscreants within the room seemed to be as the called out to what Aoi presumed to be their friend/fellow gang member.

Yet, when he eventually decided to risk sparing the new arrival a glance, he found himself to be severely incorrect.

It was a girl.

A girl with beautiful blonde tresses cascading down her petite back in waves of personified sunshine.

Aoi wasn't exactly sure whether to pine after her - or envy her.

Oh, who was he kidding? He was beyond jealous.

"USUI-CHAN! WHAT ON EARTH IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

God, at this moment more than ever, he missed his wig. His beautiful, expensive -

"Wait, U-_Usui_?" Aoi sputtered the moment the familiar surname dawned upon him.

Nearly hyperventilating from her extreme rage, the teacher turned to look at him.

"Yes, Usui Nobuko. I warn you, Hyoudou-kun, don't fall victim to her treacherous demon ways like the rest of the student body!" She hissed, her eyes flickering from Aoi's confused expression to the yellow haired youth that was practically radiating disinterest.

"Treacherous demon ways. . .?" Aoi muttered with a slim, dark blue brow raising in astonishment.

It startled him to discover that he was not the only one to repeat such incriminating words.

"Yare, Yare. . .Treacherous? Demon? Ito-Sensei's words are so vicious this morning. . .~"

Even though they were spoken in perfect monotone, Aoi couldn't help but note that the phrase escaping from the lips of an unknown Usui seemed particularly angelic to his blessed ears.

This was clearly another reason for the poor cross-dresser to nearly drowned in covetousness.

"Hmph. She's not so cute. . .the level of pheromones she emits is nowhere near that of the other Usui. . ." Aoi lied fervently in a desperate attempt to comfort himself. In wasn't like him to be so completely emulous of a Junior High School girl. . .but in his defense, the appearance of this girl could give Aoi-chan the Net-Idol a run for "_her_" money.

"What was that, Hyoudou-kun?"

Aoi however had absolutely no defense for uttering such a weird statement aloud. It was just a rather peculiar habit he displayed lately, anyway. And it was rather unfortunate that he'd never been guilty of doing so this frequently until the first day of his new school rolled around.

"I think he said something about another Usui. . .!"

"Yeah, and he insulted Nobuko-sama's looks!"

"What nerve. . .!"

Fumbling slightly from the accusatory whispers escaping the mouths of his fellow classmates, Aoi avoided the gaze of anyone who chose to bother looking his way.

"I-It's nothing, Sensei." Aoi assured his teacher meekly.

Whilst was highly prepared to shrug his word-vomit off as if it were nothing, the blonde in question definitely was not.

"So you know someone else with my last name? Aha, how interesting. . .~"

The bemused smirk, dancing across the lips of Usui Nobuko left Aoi at a loss for words.

'_Damn, I was wrong. . .Pheromone level increasing_! _I-It's too much. . .'_

"Interesting? INTERESTING? COME WITH ME, YOU LITTLE DELINQUENT THAT WOULD DARE ARRIVE LATE TO MY CLASS! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT INTERESTING TRULY IS-"

With a roll of her emerald green orbs and a swish of her soft blonde locks, Nobuko reluctantly followed her prehistoric excuse for a teacher outside of the classroom not even bothering to spare the faces of her bulky companions a passing glance nor a rushed goodbye.

In fact, the only words this particular enigma of a girl could manage to utter were:

"Interest **lost**."

* * *

"You moron! What kind of an idiot are you?"

At the hostile disposition of his classmates, Aoi mentally scoffed.

_'Clearly a pretty big one if I've got an unworthy, unsanitary greaser like yourself challenging my intellect. . .'_

"I'm not an idiot, but. . .what's your issue?" Aoi countered, his tone rather frigid.

"My issue? What about _your_ issue?" Retorted the thug.

"Sure you do! You went against Kirei-Aniki!" Another spouted, his response a little more specific than the latter.

"I didn't - I don't know what you're talking about! I was just voicing my opinion. . ." Aoi began, nervously scratching his cheek as he recalled the mental slip-up made merely moments ago.

"At any rate, I'd like to know what's so special about her. . ." Aoi added as afterthought.

'_So Aoi-chan will know just how to one-up her, kufufu~_' He subjectively cackled in his alternate effeminate tone.

Straight away adoring expressions overtook the faces of Aoi's new peers.

"Well, it's not only because she's our superior. . ." Began the first thug pointedly.

"But because she's the beloved idol of Seisen~!" Finished a plain female student with starry eyes and clasped hands.

'_Superior? Idol. . ._?' Aoi introspectively snorted in laughter.

After all, a Junior High School Idol was one thing. . .but a **gangster** idol? Now he'd seen it all.

'_But nevertheless. . _.' Aoi smirked.

'_For Aoi-chan a rival is a rival_. ~'

* * *

**_TWO_ REVIEWS~! Thus, there was much rejoicing in the kingdom of PRETTYPRINCESSchan .**

**•Ohaiii: Thank you for reviewing~! I'm really glad you like my story. :)**

**•Aoi-himesama: Thank you for reviewing~! I love Aoi too! He's much better than Usui in my opinion, and thank you for all the compliments. I'll try to keep it up. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**{( ****ゲーム****(Game)! - Chapter ****Three****: ****The younger Usui is the **_**delinquent**_** type****. )}**

**

* * *

**

_Rivalry_ -

Because of the very word, Aoi Hyoudou's first day at Seisen passed by in a monotonous blur. Each and every class that was sparingly spent within the confines of one dusty old classroom did nothing to change that, either. And, by the time lunch had actually rolled around Aoi was not at all pleased to rediscover the extremely cute obento box that had been hiding in his black satchel all day. Instead of relishing the way in which the onigiris were molded in order to resemble adorable little pandas, Aoi found himself focusing more intently upon the Yankee-like princess who was consuming his thoughts slowly but surely like some sort of bizarre wildfire.

Chew. "She'll **never** surpass me. . ."Chew, Swallow.

Aoi would have been cackling to himself at the very thought as he devoured mouthful after mouthful of his dainty little meal if not for the fact that he probably would have choked.

Furthermore, since when was insane cackling ever _lady-like_? Never.

But then again, Aoi supposed that neither was talking with your mouthful.

"Oh, goodness. . .~" He murmured, suddenly alarmed to his rude behavior.

The moment these two words were uttered, followed by the slap of a tiny masculine hand to his salmon tinted lips, several of Aoi's new classmates turned to give the poor ambiguous boy a peculiar look.

"What a weirdo. . ." "He's talking to himself again, isn't he?" "Whoa. . ."

None of these scathing whispers did a thing to alter the bluenette's resolves until. . .

"Hopefully, what we're seeing here is the tell-tale signs of a [1]Hikikomori. . ."

Almost as if an imaginary bolt of lightening had struck his fragile form, Aoi suddenly went rigid.

"H-Hikiko. . .mori?" He repeated, his resolve undoubtedly shattering for a moment.

"Man, I never thought I'd get to see one outside of a Manga!"

"I know, right? Maybe he's also a [2]Tsundere! This is a rare occurrence, indeed!"

"Really? I happen to think that the kid's just ACTUALLY a nutcase."

As the entirety of Aoi's class broke out into a quaint little discussion over lunch about just what type of dysfunctional personality he had, Aoi could only shrink further down into his seat.

Gripping a pair of soft-pink tinted chopsticks so tightly in his hand it was surprising that they didn't break, Aoi found that the only thing able to keep him going was the reassuring thought that:

"Tch. They'll see just how much of a Hikikomori Aoi-chan is once Aoi's dazzling them with Aoi's true form. . .!"

"Yeah, you're right, Hyoudou-kun is definitely a nutcase."

Disregarding the fact that he had once again accidentally voiced his thoughts, Aoi found slight comfort in the fact that he knew just where to go after school in order to go about acquiring his dazzling Aoi-CHAN persona once more.

* * *

**Blah-Blah-Blah** "New Punishment. . ." **Blah-Blah-Blah **"Hyoudou. . ." **Blah-Blah-Blah **"Best Behavior. . ." **Blah-Blah-Blah **"Chance at redemption. . ." **Blah-Blah-Blah **"Good for you. . ."

". . .What?" Nobuko Usui could only blink.

"I've wasted most of my day _lecturing_ you, trying to get you to see the error of your horribly repetitive ways and all you can say is '**What**?'"

Nakamura Yasahira had always been a patient man, especially with children. It was the very reason he decided to go into an education career path for crying out loud. However, as of lately he was beginning to lose that steadfast patience with the world and along with it, his hair. Not many could blame Nakamura, though, because even Buddha wouldn't have been able to overcome the hardships that a Headmaster of Seisen must undoubtedly face. The school was littered with gangsters, after all, and if that wasn't enough - it was littered with _Nobu._

"Ah, Sensei. . .that's pretty much how it should go, isn't it? You _did_ say this was horribly repetitive." Although it was inevitable that Nakamura-sensei would begin to uncontrollably twitch, Nobuko could never really pass up a brilliant oppurtunity to point out the obvious.

"Tch, Usui-chan, out of the kindness of your dear Headmaster's heart, I'm going to disregard that _'This is pretty much how it should go_. . .' comment, but only because I myself have an opportunity to correct you!" The expression on Nakamura's face was borderline maniacal as he glared at Nobuko pointedly from across his rather cluttered desk.

"Behhhh. . ." A blank expression adorned Nobuko's face as inwardly, she pondered over just what exactly dumb ol' Nakamura could correct her about.

"Usually, you say something along the lines of, 'Whatever, teach. . .' but today? You said WHAT." If possible, Nakamura was grinning so widely that his coffee-stained teeth nearly eclipsed his whole head.

". . .Oh, yeah. Well, that's because you said a few words that were out of the ordinary, words that stood out from the blahs." Nobuko elaborated with one pale, petite index finger raised high within the air.

"W-What was that-?" Nakamura began, his face turning a violent shade of red.

Quickly realizing the error of her ways, Nobuko decided that it was best to intervene before her educational "boss" discovered that she, despite the numerous amounts of lectures she had received over the years, never really payed attention to a single word.

"What new punishment will I be receiving. . .?" Nobuko prompted, swiftly changing the topic from one dangerous subject to another. "Are you no longer going to be packing a second lunch for me?" She prompted as a horrid after-thought.

Yes, much to her absolute delight and Nakamura's dismay, Nobuko was such a familiar face around the office at lunch time that saw fit to pack her husband two lunches: One for her husband, and the other for his least favorite delinquent.

"Speaking of which, that Sushizume Nakamura-chi makes sure was tastey. ~" Nobuko added, resisting the cutesy feeling that compelled her to reach downwards and pat at her contented stomach.

In response, Nakamura couldn't help but sigh. It was rather depressing to glance from his half-empty bowl of cold Congee(Rice Porridge) that allegedly allied his digestive track as opposed to Nobuka's empty Obento that had once contained delicious Sushizume (Bento filled with SUSHI).

"Ahhh, yes, your punishment." Nakamura tasted the sweet sugars of revenge the moment he was enabled to speak of such a thing once more. This was, of course, despite the fact that Nobuko probably wouldn't give a rewarding reaction to the unfortunate news like most other troubled teens would.

Not even giving Nobuko a moment to prepare herself, Nakamura decided to seize the moment.

"Tomorrow, you will become the guide of the new student - Hyoudou Aoi. Not only will you give him a tour of the school and help him get settled in to life at Seisen, but you will also aid him with getting used to a new town." Although he would never really know it, each and every word struck a chord of annoyance upon the harp that is Nobuko Usui.

"Saa, but that's so. . .inconvenient.~" Nobuko muttered, her emerald orbs widening the slightest bit.

Nakamura couldn't help but cringe at her utter audacity. _'__Inconvenient__? What right does a criminal have to say that their punishment is inconvenient? Why the nerve of that girl. . .'_

"What's inconvenient for me is your constant disregard for the rules!" Nakamura countered fervently.

"But - But he's not even interesting." Nobuko spouted, another lackluster attempt at reasoning.

"Usui, you've seen him right? His hair is **blue.**" Nakamura retorted, cocking a bushy brow.

"So is the sky - neh, how ordinary can you get?" Nobuko taunted, mirroring Nakamura's ability to raise an eyebrow in supposed curiosity.

"That's - why you - just, forget it, Usui! There's absolutely no way that you can weasel your way out of this with petty excuses! You **will** become his guide! I swear it!"Nakamura ordered, a pudgy fist thwacking down upon a stack of previously ignored papers.

"Ah, why couldn't you have just had somebody else do it _today_?" Nobuko offered, her argument now standing on its last legs.

_'That's a good question. . .'_ Nakamura mentally snorted. _'But it's not my fault the little brat arrived a day earlier than we anticipated. . .!' _

"Because you were predestined to do this, Usui! It's not Seisen's fault that you showed up late as always!" Nakamura roared, his tone laced with an air of finality_. 'Good save, Yasahira!'_

Just as he was prepared for another monotonous counterattack, Nobuko merely sighed.

"Whatever, Teach. . .~"

As Nobuko turned to leave, silently admitting defeat, Nakamura inhaled with relief.

_'At least the repetition has now returned to it's normal state_. _With a delinquent like her, there's safety in that sort of thing. . .!'_

* * *

"**WELCOME HOME, MASTER**~!"

At the cheerful, unified exclamation of three females in Maid cosplay, Aoi's right eye began to twitch.

Furthermore, he had to ask himself why he even bothered to enter through the front rather than the staff entrance. After all, it wasn't very flashy for him to arrive as such without his female disguise, and thus doing so really held no merit for him. Except, of course for the fact that -

_'Saa, maid costumes are so cute! Aoi-chan wants one, no, __**needs**__ one!'_

Just as a bubbly looking ginger maid held a dainty hand out, highly prepared to call for her young Master's attention, the two remaining maids let out a chorus of gasps.

"_Aoi_-chan?/_Aoi_-kun. . .?" Of course these exclamations of surprise would come from the mouths of Satsuki and Misaki.

At one variant of his name in particular, several Maid-Latte customers glanced around quickly in search of their beloved Net Idol.

"Shh, I'm not Aoi-_chan_ when I'm like this, you idiots!" Aoi whispered in irritation, clutching at his uniform pants and distinct lack of a cute little wig.

"Aoi-kun, you're never really a -chan. Even when you cross-dress, you're still really a boy." Misaki pointed out bluntly, her lips set firmly in a straight line.

"And you're never really a cute maid, you ruthless [3]Otenba." Aoi spat back in reply.

The rude words escaping his lips may have shocked his dear aunt Satsuki due to the malice laced within them, but Aoi didn't care. Honestly, he had no patience for girls that weren't as cute as he.

Especially not lucky girls who got pheromone-radiating hunks like Usui Takumi to become putty in the palms of their calloused, un-moisturized little hands.

"A-Ah, that - " Misaki sputtered, her eyes going pure white in disbelief.

As the resident masculine-like female of Maid Latte struggled to recover from the stinging blow that a fourteen year old boy had inflicted upon her self-esteem, Satsuki decided to take charge.

"Aoi, if you're here to see Usui-kun, I've told you time after time that he and Misaki-" Satsuki began tentatively, reaching out to place a gentle hand on her cute nephew's shoulder.

Ignoring the loud inquiries of "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, MANAGER?" from Misaki, Aoi scoffed.

"That's not what I'm here for." Aoi reassured her flatly.

"Oh?" Satsuki retorted, mildly shocked.

Afte a moment of silence and composure regaining, Misaki felt the need to speak calmly once more.

"Well, then. This isn't a rental shop, so I hope you haven't returned for a Maid Costume." Misaki denounced, with a rather regal sniff of her upturned nose.

Becoming frozen in place from initial shock, it took Aoi a moment or two of resisting the urge to maul the poor antagonistic maid's face before speaking again.

"Of course I'm going to get one someday, but actually. . ." Aoi began, crossing his thin arms over his disappointingly flat chest. "Aoi-chan has returned so suddenly because she has a rival to surpass!"

At the impromptu implement of the feminine "Aoi-Chan" voice, followed by ear-splitting bursts of, "Ohohohoho," Misaki could only cringe.

* * *

"AHHHHH~! Aoi-chan, good job!" Satsuki squealed, utterly in awe at the rather adorable image of Aoi in legitimate male clothing.

"Nice! Very nice indeed!" She continued to praise, giving her nephew the once-over.

"What a cute Junior-High School student, please stay like that!" Satsuki bellowed, nuzzling his cheek with her own.

At her melodramatics, Aoi sighed. After all, how could anyone call him cute when he was in such tacky clothing. . .?

"I'm wearing my school uniform today since I had nothing else to wear!" Aoi assured his aunt, gently escaping from her superfluous embrace.

Aoi and most of the Maid-Latte staff would have pegged Satsuki for the type to go "Moe!" the moment Aoi entered the Cafe in his cute little uniform, however she had undoubtedly decided to wait until they had entered one of the back staff rooms.

"Why. . .?" Questioned the ginger maid who's name Aoi had never bothered to learn.

Ignoring her question pointedly, Aoi looked to the floor.

"Satsuki-san, can you give me some clothes that you aren't using again?" Aoi queried softly.

"I know you were thrown out by brother again, but. . ." Satsuki murmured, sighing sadly.

"So, Aoi's clothes were the manager's throwaways, huh?" The orange maid questioned, her tone of voice a little louder this time in hopes of not being ignored.

"Yeah. . ." Satsuki sighed, radiating a ominous black aura.

"I did all the size corrections and rearrangements myself!" Aoi bragged proudly.

Appearing from around the corner, Misaki gasped.

"That's amazing! Aoi, you can sew?" She inquired curiously.

"It'll save you a lot of money!" Misaki added.

However, Aoi was more focused upon her shabby excuse for clothes as opposed to her compliments.

"Thanks for your hard work, Misa-chan." Satsuki said, gloomy feelings suddenly evaporating.

"Mmhm, I'll be leaving first-" Misaki nodded, smiling politely.

"YOU WORE THOSE KINDS OF CLOTHES AGAIN. . .?" Aoi cried out in horror.

"Eh?" Misaki blinked, not at all prepared for the freak out the effeminate male was about to have.

"Don't you realize what a waste that is?" Aoi inquired, twitching rather noticeably.

". . .huh?" Misaki sputtered.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Come with me!" Aoi declared, grabbing Misaki by the arm and promptly stealing her away from her co-workers and previous plans.

As her mischievous fashionista of a nephew dragged her best employee away, Satsuki could say nothing but. . .

"Fight on, Misa-chan!"

* * *

**As you can tell, this story is sort of taking off from Episode 4 and onwards.**

**I like writing about Aoi in Third P.O.V better than Nobuko because I feel as if the more I write about her, the more I give away her personality. I don't want her to be easily understood because she i**_**s**_** the younger Usui, after all.**

**[1]Hikikomori**** - Kind of like a hermit, I guess. Think JAPAN from APH. Or, Emily Dickinson. Synonymous with anti-social, eh?**

**[2]Tsundere**** - Character type, very popular in Anime and Manga. Is a combination of:**

**Tsun-Tsun = To turn away in disgust**

**Dere-Dere = Lovey Dovey.**

**This describes a character that is cold at first, but gradually opens up their heart.**

**[3]Otenba**** - Tomboy ;)**

**Now on another note, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:**

•**aoi-himesama: Thank you for rooting for me and reviewing again! You're awesome, without a doubt. And kukuku, stupid Usui fangirlies. xD**

•**KawaiiAnimeLuverGirl: Yeah, I agree. Aoi is definitely Bishounen/Bishoujo. And his classmates will realize that eventualllllly. ;D I hope you do/have started an OCxAoi because I'd lovelovelove to read it. :) Thank you for reviewing. 3**

•**ohaiiiIt'smeagain: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AGAIN~! I'm really glad you love it, and I don't mind at all if you keep stalking it. On the contrary, I encourage it. ;) Thank you, I hope this chapter appears to be just as well written. Anddd, you're awesome!**

•**Momo Yo Maki: Thank you for reviewing! I shall update as frequently as possible, and I'm super glad that you like my story. :DDDDD**


End file.
